Black Suit
by hippieofthesea
Summary: Sebastian accompanies the young Master, to a masquerade ball. There he meets familiar face ready to make the evening more pleasant.


The carriage came up to the large Manor for the Masquerade Ball. Sebastian got the door, allowing the young Earl to exit. "Here's you mask my Lord."

He groaned having Sebastian tie the blue rabbit mask to his head. "I can't believe Elizabeth wanted wear matching masks. I look like a child."

"You are a child my Lord. She just wants to make sure you two have a good time." He placed his place own black crow mask on.

Ciel stared at him fixing his gloves. "I'm surprised that my aunt Francis agreed to such a party."

"Maybe the decision wasn't hers to make?" He handed him the cain walking up the steps.

The servants took the invitation moving them to the hall. The multiple guests of socialites moved around the sea of animal masks.

"Ciel!"

The blonde jumped up taking him down. She squeezed him tight enough to almost make his eyes pop out of their sockets. "You...you're chocking me."

She released him adoring him. "You're mask is perfect! I'm glad it suits you so well." She tugged on her own white rabbit mask.

"It looks...you look lovely."

She cooed dragging him away from his butler. Sebastian chuckled watching as the boy stumbled after her steps.

Francis welcomed her guests with her face as stoic as normal, even in the grey wolf mask. The help went around the ballroom handing out drinks and food.

Elizabeth had taken Ciel hostage on the dance floor. Sebastian stayed off to the side watching the party going on.

A glimpse of red caught his attention from the other side of the room. A woman in a red gown surrounded by some of the young Lords asking for her to accompany them onto the dance floor.

He moved closer giving a small chuckle. "I believe the young lady would like to dance with me."

She turned around with a deep red cat mask on her face. "Indeed I would. Excuse me gentlemen." She took his hand walking with him as the others glanced up at him.

"Thank you making them stop."

"What are you doing here Grell?"

"I have a reaping in an hour or so. When I read about it being at a Masquerade, I had to get ready for the ball~" He gave a wink getting ready for the next song.

Sebastian took the lead letting the party goers not suspect them. "You really are a curious creature. Why not wait it out?"

"And miss the party? What kind of lady do you take me for? I thought you knew me better?"

He chuckled waltzing with him across the floor. "I expect nothing less from a reaper who can't decide to be either man or woman."

He dug his nails into his hand. "That's quite a rude thing to say to your dance partner." His real teeth peeking slightly under his lips.

The song soon finished with a small applause from the guests. "Shall we take this outside?"

He giggled pulling him a bit closer. "Of course, darling."

Grell removed his mask keeping up the rest of his disguise. "I'm surprised you're in a mask darling. It covers up that handsome face of yours."

Sebastian chuckled moving behind him. "Says the one pretending to be human to join a party."

She laughed falsely gazing back at him. "That's a lot coming from a demon who licks boots for food."

"At least I can be a gentleman to a lady when there isn't one." Sebastian moved them more into the shadows underneath the balcony, while the party guests enjoying the open air.

"Why drag me away from the party, dearest Bassy? Want me all alone?" He moved closer with his heels clicking with his step. He moved his well manicured hands onto the butler's waistcoat.

"What makes you say such things? I need you to not make a scene and cost Lord Ciel a problem." He didn't push him away, letting him be pulled closer.

"You're a lewd creature~ Demons love to seduce and mark what the normally can't."

"Is that all we are to you? Machines made for the most carnal desires?"

Grell chuckled stroking his jawline. "And reapers are machines meant to take lives. Yet, here were are not all high and mighty." He licked his neck, pressing his dress down to keep close.

Sebastian grabbed his shoulders pushing him against the wall. He stared down at him with a flash of the violet hue. "Enough of your play, Sutcliffe."

He shivered hearing the demon's words. A low whimper escaped his lips. "You make a girl feel excited." His hands still reaching under enough to rub the front of his pants.

Sebastian held his mouth in place from releasing a single sound. Grell really wanted to play? He'd be willing to give it to him for a single evening. His meal still in the clutches of his fiancée.

The demon gripped Grell's throat pressing onto it just enough to scare him. "Are you really going to push your luck?" He pressed hard to making his breathing swallow.

Grell grinned holding still. His palms growing moist with the little bit of sweat in his lace gloves. "Harder Bassy..."

Sebastian wasn't surprised at his reply. He moved his hand away pulling him into a harsh kiss. He slipped his tongue into the other's mouth.

Grell moaned letting their tongues dance tracing his long fingers along the suit. They moved down to the front of his pants rubbing him again.

A demon snogging with a reaper. How fitting that it was on the level floor they were on? Hidden from the eyes of others, including their own kind.

Grell pulled away kissing and sucking on his flesh. He undid the front of his pants dropping them to the floor. "My, my...quite the tool you have~"

Sebastian lifted his dress up to his hips. His hands gripped behind his thighs, lifting him up. He felt the lace panties clinging onto his rear.

The redhead grabbed hold of his shoulders. The thin gloves brushing against the material of his coat. His hands roamed under it touching his chest. "You're so good looking my darling ~"

"Quiet." he replied harshly.

Grell licked his jaw nipping and sucking on the bit of exposed flesh. "So forceful ~"

Sebastian let his claws come out enough to mark his thighs. "Do you really want me to be forceful on you?"

He leaned his head closer kissing the cold lips in front of him. "Did I stutter?"

A low growl escaped the lips of the older man. The claws broke the skin letting the ruby streams drop onto the ground.

Grell hissed feeling the pain. He hooked his legs around his him. He loved some pain to go his pleasure.

"That's what I want...more."

Sebastian pressed the younger man against the cold wall bucking his hips. The feeling of his dick rubbing against the other's lace covered one, made the tip weep.

"I think you're getting hard."

"What ever would give you that idea?"

Grell loved seeing him be so playful with him. He moving his hips with the little room he had. "It's feels good~ I can't wait."

Sebastian forced a harsh kiss onto him. To increase the pleasure but, mainly to shut him up. The claws cut the panties material, releasing the erection.

A whimper left his throat with the small brush of cold air. A chuckled left the demon's throat. He forced his tongue into the other's mouth.

Grell moaned loving the way he cared for him in this moment. He never really had a lot of lovers dare to let their tongues touch the sharp teeth.

Their tongue rub and twirled around each other. Grinding their hips to add onto their frustrating situations. Both members touching a bit and rubbing against her dress.

Sebastian broke the kiss with the dark aura looming over them. "You seemed to enjoy that a little too much." Fangs poked under his lips with more of the human mask slipping.

Grell shivered feeling a bit of fear wash over him. It never made the pleasure deplete but, increased it.

"I like having fun Bassy~ You seem to be enjoying yourself too with that massive cock..."

The demon's long tongue licked along the pale neck. "I meant the kiss. You seem to enjoy it more than any human has."

"No one ever wants to kiss a lady with teeth that can cut." he replied in a playful tone. "They just don't dare to hurt themselves on it."

Sebastian chuckled nipping his bottom lip. "Trust me when I say I handle it more than any other."

The young man cooed licking the metallic tasting liquid slowly. He gasped feeling the throbbing organ rub against his.

"Do you like that?"

The redhead whimpered a small agreement. "I need it."

Sebastian held him tightly with one arm around his waist. He quickly positioned himself, shoving into him.

Grell chocked a few whimpers with the intruder stretching him. The pain wasn't completely awful. The bit of blood trickling onto the ground below with his eyes closed shut.

"You said you needed it. Why the change of heart?"

"I- I never said I didn't want this."

The redhead moved his hips to give a weak attempt to give a demand. The brunette let out a healthy laugh clawing into the flesh of his thigh.

"Your breed is also so damn prideful."

Grell cooed licking his lips. "There's noting wrong with that. Demons like you have an attraction towards pride. Sins, in general."

With a small smirk, Sebastian began to thrust slowly and roughly. A whimper of pain coming from the man receiving.

"I thought you said you can handle it?"

Through his whimpers, he tried to respond. "I... I can handle it f- fine. Keep going."

Sebastian moved a bit harder. If the redhead decided to take it, he was going to have fun with his momentary lover.

"As you wish."

He began to pound harder with a faster pace. The small whimpers bagan to change into moans. The bright greens eyes forcing themselves open to look up at the dominant lover.

"Bas...Seb...ah..."

Sebastian covered his mouth with his own. He wasn't going to be found out because this reaper couldn't be quiet.

Grell moaned as the long tongue slipped passed his lips. The kiss helped with the volume of his moans. He was a lover with absolutely no shame.

With the sounds of the party continuing above them, Grell came with a hard thrust from his lover. The inside of his gown, ruined by his own seed.

Sebastian kept at his own speed following a bit later. Grunting hard as he filled the redhead.

They took their time relaxing with their bodies flushed and warm. Grell took hold of his face kissing him again. "You have to admit, you had a good time."

"I will do no such thing. However, I think I'll keep in mind your sexual nature."

Grell cooed holding onto him. Slowly he felt the member pull out before being set back onto the ground. His knees very weak. "I'm assuming you have have to return to the party?"

"Of course."

With the blink of an eye, the butler had returned to a better looking, pressed suit. Grell fixed his dress, shivering at the seed leaking down his thighs.

"I suppose I have to get to work too. It should be time for that death."

He placed his mask back on looking up at the older man. "I hope we should see each other again soon, darling." He summoned his scythe disappearing into the night with a slow walk.

Sebastian fixed on his mask reappearing at the party. The young Earl more than exhausted from being dragged around.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry my lord. I was busy taking care of a guest. Your aunt made sure I didn't disrespect any of them."

The Earl groaned relaxing on the balcony. "Let's just make this night go great for Elizabeth. Francis will have my head if we don't."

"Of course. Let me fetch you a drink."

He made his way through the party towards the servers and their trays. A glimpse of red caught his attention. The reaper, now invisible as an older man huffed up the steps clinging to his chest. He collapsed at the top with only Grell and Sebastian knowing his fate.

Sebastian returned with the glass handing it to Ciel. The scent of sex briefly filled his nostrils before disappearing all together. A smirk appeared on his face, knowing the night wasn't a complete waste of time.


End file.
